eurovision_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Eurovision Song Contest: Stockholm
The Eurovision Song Contest: Stockholm is the seventh official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and will take place in Stockholm, Sweden after Elias Olofsson's win with "Amazing" the previous year. There were four cities considered to host the contest, Gothenburg, Malmö, Stockholm, and Uppsala. Stockholm was eventually chosen. 47 countries competed in the contest along with the newly independent, Scotland. The contest was hosted by Eric James, an American-born Swedish television presenter and Lucy Edström, a Swedish model, actress, and television presenter. Location Bidding Process There were four cities considered to host the contest, Gothenburg, Malmö, Stockholm, and Uppsala. Stockholm was eventually chosen. Allocation Draw The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. Two pots contained nine countries, two pots contained eight countries, while one contained seven. Participants Semi-Final One |- |'1' | |Aija Zemberga |"You're the Reason" |— |'201' |- |'2' | |Justyna Zawadzka |"Nieodporny" |''Not resistant'' |'180' |- |'3' | |Aras Naujokas |"Give Me a Soul" |— |'115' |- |'4' | |Helena Pekárová |"Run Run Run" |— |'110' |- |'5' | |Nataliya Andriychuk |"Love Makes You Beautiful" |— |'106' |- |'6' | |Lusine |"Krel" (կրել) |''Bear'' |'80' |- |'7' | |Ioana |"Fighter" |— |'73' |- |'8' | |Ahmad Turabov |"Decisions" |— |'69' |- |'9' | |Lucas De Wit |"All Night" |— |'66' |- |'10' | |Matthew Watson |"Wanderlust" |— |'60' |- |'11' | |Margrét Baldursdóttir |"Muna eftir mér" |''Remember me'' |'52' |- |'12' | |Denis Davy |"Reste toi" |''Be yourself'' |'43' |- |'13' | |Diego Carneiro |"Until We See the Sun" |— |'33' |- |'14' | |Ponovno Zajedno |"Misery" |— |'32' |- |'15' | |Katalin Rátz |"Remény" |''Hope'' |'16' |- |'16' | |Niamh Burke |"Violetta" |— |'14' |- |'17' | |Adrijana Babunska |"Ljubovta e zasekogaš" (Љубовта е засекогаш) |''Love is forever'' |'11' |- |'18' | |Constantin Fieraru |"Sweet Dreams" |— |'8' |- |'19' | |Ivan Vukotić |"Vrisak" (Bрисак) |''Scream'' |'7' |- |'20' | |Milen Mikov |"Izcheznal" (Изчезнал) |''Gone'' |'6' |- |'21' | |Patrik Liška |"Jsi příliš pozdě" |''You're too late'' |'2' |} Semi-Final Two |- |'1' | |Liina Reijonen |"If I Ever Grow Up" |— |'174' |- |'2' | |Katja Djubas |"Boys Boys Boys" |— |'172' |- |'3' | |Aaron Gutman |"Or" (עור) |''Light'' |'125' |- |'4' | |Bora Xhepa |"Tatuazh ne zemer" |''Tattoo on the heart'' |'105' |- |'5' | |Olisa Asllani |"Mikja ime" |''My friend'' |'99' |- |'6' | |Lüüdia Lõoke |"Kui hääled kaduma tolmu" |''When the voices fade to dust'' |'86' |- |'7' | |Pin-Up |"Svezhaya voda" (Cвежая вода) |''Fresh water'' |'75' |- |'8' | |Isaias Georgeas |"Together Forever" |— |'70' |- |'9' | |Inga |"Love?" |— |'67' |- |'10' | |Aysel Ayhan |"You'll Be (Mine)" |— |'45' |- |'11' | |Madeline Huber |"I'm Not Afraid" |— |'44' |- |'12' | |Christa Andersen |"Why Fight?" |— |'42' |- |'13' | |Svetlana Gretzskaya |"Criminal" |— |'25' |- |'14' | |Gigo |"Rock 'n' Roll" |— |'15' |- |'15' | |Yasmine |"Bahebak" (بحبك) |''I love you'' |'8' |- |'16' | |Sasha Karimov |"Heal" |— |'7' |- |'17' | |Katerina Depasquale |"Brand New Day" |— |'7' |- |'18' | |Viktorija Božović |"Nebo" (Hебо) |''Sky'' |'7' |- |'19' | |Alina Muratović |"Ljubav između Srbina i Bošnjaka" |''Love between a Serb and Bosniak'' |'1' |- |'20' | |André Fourier |"En amour avec quelqu'un" |''In love with somebody'' |'0' |} Final The final contained: *The Big 5, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, and the United Kingdom. *The host country, Sweden. *The top 10 placing countries from each semi-final. |- |'1' | |Liina Reijonen |"If I Ever Grow Up" |— |'387' |- |'2' | |Katja Djubas |"Boys Boys Boys" |— |'218' |- |'3' | |Aras Naujokas |"Give Me a Soul" |— |'207' |- |'4' | |Aija Zemberga |"You're the Reason" |— |'177' |- |'5' | |Justyna Zawadzka |"Nieodporny" |''Not resistant'' |'173' |- |'6' | |Aaron Gutman |"Or" (עור) |''Light'' |'129' |- |'7' | |Petra Lund |"Händer till himlen" |''Hands to heaven'' |'120' |- |'8' | |Bora Xhepa |"Tatuazh ne zemer" |''Tattoo on the heart'' |'107' |- |'9' | |Olisa Asllani |"Mikja ime" |''My friend'' |'106' |- |'10' | |Helena Pekárová |"Run Run Run" |— |'92' |- |'11' | |Nataliya Andriychuk |"Love Makes You Beautiful" |— |'91' |- |'12' | |Die Unaufhaltsamen |"Nie verlassen" |''Never leave'' |'76' |- |'13' | |Lüüdia Lõoke |"Kui hääled kaduma tolmu" |''When the voices fade to dust'' |'74' |- |'14' | |Pin-Up |"Svezhaya voda" (Cвежая вода) |''Fresh water'' |'69' |- |'15' | |Lusine |"Krel" (կրել) |''Bear'' |'57' |- |'16' | |Isaias Georgeas |"Together Forever" |— |'53' |- |'17' | |Ioana |"Fighter" |— |'48' |- |'18' | |Lucas De Wit |"All Night" |— |'45' |- |'19' | |ALIX |"Tonight" |— |'40' |- |'20' | |Ahmad Turabov |"Decisions" |— |'35' |- |'21' | |Inga |"Love?" |— |'33' |- |'22' | |Matthew Watson |"Wanderlust" |— |'31' |- |'23' | |Pequeñas Cosas |"Sueños" |''Dreams'' |'23' |- |'24' | |Aysel Ayhan |"You'll Be (Mine)" |— |'22' |- |'25' | |Gianluca Amato |"Me e te" |''Me and you'' |'21' |- |'26' | |Janet Mitchell |"My Time to Shine" |— |'15' |} Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest VII